How to ask questions
This wiki, is more of one for facts, but we of questions and answers too, there is no such thing as an answers wiki anymore, but there is still a way to ask questions, and get answers. You might want to check to see of you can find the answers to your question one another page, and some things are unknown. Such as the age of Elphaba or Glinda. This is how you ask questions on this wiki # If you have a question about Wicked the play (Questions about The Wizard of Oz and the book Wicked can be asked, but might not get answers and would likely do better on a differen wiki) please search for question in the searchbar. # If nothing comes up, search for a 'fact-page' (A page that has infomation about a song, character, etc) about the topic of the question you are wondering about. (So, for example, if you have question about Elphaba search for her name) # If nothing comes up, or it doesn't have an answer to your question you should ask the question, there are two ways to do this: * If you have an account, go to your user profile, and click the 'Blogs' tab, then click 'Create a Blog' and put the name of you question in the top (If you want, put some content to the blog, like why you are wondering the question, etc) * If you don't have an account, create it as a sub-page, so name the page, for example, User:Runningfireclawheart/What are the lyrics to What is This Feeling? fill in your IP address and question, and create the page. 4. Wait for an answer, and/or go searching for it more on the wiki. If you are able to find it before it gets answered, delete it. How to answer questions on this wiki # To find a question, look in the of this wikia or, if you have a certion question in mind, search for it in the above searchbar. Remember if searching for it in the search, it might be better to search for sub-pages with IP addresses of users without accounts that often edit here. And too look in the blogs of users with account that know edit here. # Search this wiki for the answer, even if you know it yourself. Try to find it in fact-pages, or in other questions. # If you find it, please link in the comments of a blog/'Talk' of a sub-page, which will bring you to the message wall of the user. # Suggest that maybe the said user should replace the content in the blog or sub-page for a link to the fact-page or question that has the answer. # If you can't find the answer to the question of the wiki, and know if yourself, respond to questions in one of these two ways: * For users with accounts, they will have made a blog. Only the creator of a blogs and admins can edit a blog, but even if you are an admin, please leave your answers in the comments of the blog post. * Users without accounts can't make blogs, so it is suggest they make a sub-page for their questions. To answer these questions, go to the talk of their sub-pages, it will bring you to the user's message wall, answer there. 6. Make answers as detailed as possible. Always use correct grammar the best you can. 7. Don't answer if you don't know the question, please don't answer with 'I don't know' or anything like that. Category:Wikia help